


Miles Away, Hearts Joined

by Black_Siren



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducktales Family Fic Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Siren/pseuds/Black_Siren
Summary: Imagine on that fateful day of Della Ducks disappearance she wasn't alone in that cosmic storm. Jet Hubert Duck has lived his entire life on the Moon and thanks to his mum he knows how to fight, a lot about science, history, myths and every day has been an adventure for him but the one he is least prepared for is meeting his brothers and starting school. Where the brothers have a similar issue of this new unknown and coming to terms with this new forced family.
Relationships: Della Duck/Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, della duck - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. One Little Duckling On The Moon

“Okay… Here we go, Della…. Stay calm you have absolutely nothing to worry about, you’ve left a note for uncle scrooge explaining what you're doing, you have packed plenty of star charts and like.. come on it’s only a test run, there’s nothing to worry about. Ha-ha.. right boys”  
The soon to be mother looked back at her three eggs, every time she looked at them she got more excited about everything she knew they would do together, all the fun they would have, all the things they would see but before that, she had to take this step, this step that could help or damage their future.  
“okay boys, I’m going now”  
Even though she wasn’t sure if the boys could hear her she still liked to think they could so she would always talk to them, they knew more about what she was doing and where she wanted to go in outer space then even her own brother  
“I’ll be gone for just a little while, but don’t tell anyone” she chuckled “And don’t worry I’ll be back before you can even say uncle… or you know say anything”  
“Now Donald I don’t understand what the big deal is”  
“You gave away my accordion for $2”  
“Exactly! It’s not a big deal and trust me you got more money out of that thing than anything it would have actually been worth”  
It was a usual argument between Donald and Scrooge that always filled the halls of the manor but it also signaled to Della that she needed to move quickly if she wanted that test run. In her hast Della knocked the carriage that held the eggs and didn’t even notice when one of them had fallen into her helmet she just quickly ran to the ship and closed the hatch.  
Della got to her seat and was ready to get the ship started when she noticed the egg sitting in her helmet, she panicked for a second about it before ego took over about what an amazing pilot she was and how her baby would be fine  
“I guess your already an adventure junky, already sneaking away for an amazing time. Ughhh just when you do hatch don’t ever do that to me” part of it was a joke but then again she probably would have been hurt if her kid snuck out on her, of course, she wasn’t going to follow that advice now. Her heart was pumping, her head was spinning, she was so excited and to her, this was the first adventure was going on with one of her kids and it felt like things could not be better until the cosmic storm hit.

“What happened? Where is she? Where’s Della? Where’s the other egg?”  
Donald was surrounded in a panic searching everywhere for the other egg and was wondering where on not earth Della was, for so long it had just been Donald and Della, sure they went on adventures with scrooge but when they weren’t doing that he was working and he had always done everything he could to protect his sister and now. It felt like all of that hard work was just coming down and a feeling of guilt washed over him… one he took out on his uncle.  
“What did you do…” Donald spoke in a calm quiet voice already knowing the answer  
“It was meant to be a surprise, she wasn’t meant to just take it, she wasn’t meant to take one of the eggs, it was meant to be for when they were older, for when she was more prepared”  
he looked over at his nephew, terror was in his eyes and it hurt even more when he could see the tears filling Donald’s, Scrooge waited for him to say something, anything, even yelling would have been fine for him right now he didn’t care, Donald looked over to the eggs   
“Lad, Donald, please… please say something” Scrooge pleaded with Donald becoming even more terrified as the time began to pass, Donald eventually looked up to his uncle whipping the tears from his eyes  
“You only ever think about yourself, don’t you?”  
“What?!” Scrooge was stunned by this remark, by the calmness in Donald’s voice  
“I’m taking the boys to my boat… and I want you to stay away from me and mY FAMILY, I DON’T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? JUST GO BACK TO DOING WHAT YOU DO BEST… RUINING OTHER PEOPLES LIVES” Donald walked out the door with the eggs in his arms while scrooge just stood there wide-eyed watching as another family member left him and knowing that he was the one who had caused it. As soon as he saw Donald drive away, he throws what was near and ran back over to the communicator hoping to find something… anything.

When Della woke she saw the wreckage of her once brand new rocket ship, she looked around in confusion, her thoughts scattered until she felt the closing of her throat, the pressure on her chest, air!!! She needed air!! She looked around until she found the oxychew and crammed it into her mouth after removing her felt. Now that she could breathe she looked to see her leg trapped underneath a steal vent or at least that’s what it looked like from her angel, to be fair a lot of these rocket parts looked the same to her, she kicked and kicked trying to break free but it wasn’t budging she gave it a massive kick that sent a large metal pipe hurdling towards her, it could have crushed her but luckily it stopped. Her eyes held such terror, however, it was released when she saw the small egg rolling towards her she snatched it from the ground holding it close to her chest, she looked at the pipe giving the object another kick, it was not success full and a sacrifice had to be made.

2 MONTHS LATER  
“Yes!! It’s working. Best mother ever”   
Della spun around on her chair in excitement finally having her communications working and began to explain everything about the crash and her new leg even showing whoever was watching the family room  
“And this, this is the family room, there isn’t much to it you know just some stuff I found on the ship like some old toys for… oh yeah, let me introduce you to someone”  
Della ran over to the other side of the ship coming back with a small white newly born duckling in her hands, who had the cutest face imaginable and even poked his tongue out to the camera  
“This is one of my boys, who ughhh followed me on this little adventure. Yep this one has been a trouble maker since the beginning, haven’t you Jet”  
I small giggle came from the babies mouth  
“(Gasp) That was your first laugh, oh your so amazing Jet. Oh yeah right intros again, so I am not alone on this rock but this definitely isn’t a great place for a kid to be growing up so we’ll just wait for now and keep ourselves occupied and Scrooge or Donald if your seeing this can you put the screen down to the crib, Hi boys I’m your mum and this is your brother, we are doing everything we can to get home and we will be with you soon. I love you”  
Della turned off the monitor and put Jet down Infront of his toys that Della had found on the ship from when she was little it also had a lot of books, some clothes, a blanket, the JWG, and some other stuff to keep her little boy entertained but he wasn’t that old yet so it wasn’t like he knew what any of this stuff really was.

6 YEARS LATER  
“Jet Hubert Duck!”  
“Ahhhhhh, owww”  
“Oh, sorry honey are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I think so”  
Jet (Huey) had fallen from the hammock he slept in that was above his mother's bed when he was startled by her loud awakening, Jet was the average height for a 6-year-old kid and wore a red polo shirt that was one of Donald’s old ones along with a leather space commander jacket that was brown and had some different patches on it of either some symbols or McDuck space command and Della had even sown a name patch on it that read J.Duck because she thought it made Jet look more professional when they played together. The jacket was big on him for the moment but Della knew that it was probably just because he was so young.  
“Sorry about that, but you’ll never guess what I just found”  
“What is it?”  
“Well turns out that, there might actually be gold on the moon and that means we’ll finally be able to get home, I saw it in one of these moon geography books”  
“Wait… Really?! So I’ll finally be able to meet uncle Donald, Uncle Scrooge, Agent 22, Duckworth, and my brothers?”  
Della picked up her excited young son in her arms and gave him the biggest hug she could  
“You better believe it sweetheart, but first we gotta find it which shouldn’t be too hard since you know”  
“You spent 20 years with a gold hunting adventure”  
“Exactly”  
Even though Jet was only 6 years old he was already a smart, creative, strong kid. Since he was 3 Della had been trying to do everything she could to keep him entertained and safe she started by giving him the JWG and even put together her own homemade badges based on the ones it said he could earn in the book and even made him a sash as well, she also gave him all the books she could find which because it was in a rocket ship were all science or tech-based, except for the ones that were Della’s old ones that either were about myths or historical events but Della didn’t just stop at Knowledge she had him helping her build the ship every day plus going for runs with her and has even been teaching him all the martial art and fighting techniques she knew, which he became very good at and they spared a bit after he was getting better at it. Jet didn’t know any different and didn’t mind either all the interesting things he learned from his mum but know they had a mission and he was determined to complete it.

BACK ON EARTH  
“Okay everyone for homework tonight I want you to work on family trees”  
“What’s a family tree”  
A young Dewford Duck yelled from the other side of the classroom with a confused look on his face, while his brother sitting next to him only looked frustrated and embarrassed  
“Dewey, A family tree is showing everyone in your family for as far back as information will allow you to find”  
“Cool, Cool, Cool, Cool, So like how Louie and I are Twins and live with our uncle”  
Dewey began pointing at Louie making his little brother feel even more embarrassed at this point  
“Well… That’s a part of it. Why don’t you ask your uncle?”  
“Okay!!”  
Dewey and Louie walked over to their bags and Dewey couldn’t help the excitement beaming out of him, Dewey loved this project after all he was a twin and a lot of people found that interesting because it was a unique thing that not a lot of people heard of plus him and his brother also lived with there uncle which was also an uncommon thing, sure the reasons behind it weren’t great but still. He loved feeling different from everyone else and in a way this overshadowed his brother since Dewey loved being the center of attention he never really gave Louie the spotlight and because he was the oldest he would just always use the same old “Because I said so” on him but despite those flaws, they were best friends  
“Hey boys, how was school”  
The boys jumped into the backseat of the car and Dewey lunged himself forwards into his uncles face to tell him the exciting news  
“We have to make a family tree that has all of our awesome relatives and ours will probably be the best since were the only twins. Donald twitched at the thought of thinking about his relatives and seemed to just get depressed when the boys said the word twins  
“Uncle Donald are you okay”  
“Oh yeah, ummm look I don’t have really anything to give you since I don’t really know anything about our relatives, so I’ll write you guys a note tomorrow about why you won’t bring one in”  
“But-“  
“I said no”  
“Yeah okay, uncle Donald”  
Dewey looked at his brother with a fit of fierce anger in his eye, Dewey really wanted to do this project and didn't like the idea of anyone not knowing how amazing his family was and he didn't believe his uncle when he said he knew nothing so he decided from then on he was going to found out what his uncle didn't want him to know.


	2. Mystery's unearthed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the truth and these kids are getting to the bottom of it, finally finding out what happened to their mum and brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this is only one series of the many that I will be creating based on different fan ideas of DuckTales and my own such as an adventure into the future, Webby joining the duck family, and many more. But that will be after I finish this one. It is very sad to think that Ducktales 2017 is coming to an end when we all know that there are so many more adventures to be had and that's why I think stuff like this is great because it gives everyone a chance to continue enjoying Ducktales. I am also open to taking any suggestions for something that you would like to see in a fanfiction, put your suggestion in and I will definitely write it up. Enjoy this chapter, right now it is 6:30 pm and chapter 3 will be coming out at 10 pm.

TEN YEARS LATER  
“Ready for an incredible adventure kids” Scrooge announced with excitement  
Dewey: “This is going to be amazing, Race Cars”  
Webby: “Lasers”  
Louie: “Airplanes”  
“It’s a lot of adventure in one place” Donald was helping Mrs B pack the for the adventure, making sure that there was plenty of things to keep them safe. Donald had promised himself that if his nephews were going to adventure with Scrooge then he was always going to be their keeping them safe.  
“Exactly Uncle Donald, it’s going to be so much fun. Right Webs”  
“Dewey’s right and with an incredible adventure like you it’s going to be even better”  
“uhhh, Thanks Webby”  
Getting to Adventure with Donald had been the most exciting thing for Webby, she had done so much and even built a relationship with Donald didn’t know how to react to the complements she gave him though but she didn’t mind after all this was her family and not everyone wanted the spot light like Dewey. Webby enjoyed having a family of advertectures and when Donald said to her to call her Uncle Donald, it made her so happy.  
“Where are the seat belts”  
“Ahh here”  
“This is a life jacket”  
“and when we crash into the water it can be used as a floatation device”  
“WHAT! WHEN WE CRASH!”  
Mrs Beaklys arguing and complaining became almost non-existent once Dewey crawled inside the create which the three children used as their secret base  
“Okay so I sweet talked Quackfaster into giving us this photo, that lady is nuts by the way” Louie was briefing his brother as they headed towards the mind bored webby had made showing everything they had found  
“That date on those blue prints add up exactly to the date we were born but we still don’t know”  
“What is the Spear of Selene?” Webby took over from Louie  
“I also found something else when looking in Uncle Donald’s room”  
A grave looked turned onto Webby’s face  
“What is it?”  
“I found your birth certificates”  
Louie raised an eyebrow to webby confused  
“So that isn’t exactly big news and can you put that away no one needs to see my full name”  
“Aww it’s okay, Lewellyn Quackmore Duck, hehe”  
“Shut it”  
“But that’s not all I found, I also found a third one that Donald had made and certified even though there is no record of this kid after this certificate”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I don’t know, maybe you guys have another relative or something that Donald didn’t want you knowing about. But no that’s ridiculous”  
“We are literally hiding the fact that we are trying to find out what happened to our mum from him”  
“Do you have the certificate?”  
“Yep hear”  
The two brothers looked down at the document infront of them taking in everything about it, webby was right there was a name and everything like that but there was no record of this boy after this document, which also showed that Donald had, had to fight his way to get this document, what was it? Was there really another family member they didn’t know about  
“Who’s Hubert Jet Duck” Louie looked at Webby but she gave him an= unsatisfying confused look, they both turned to Dewey and saw his expression change from confusion to anger  
“Look it doesn’t matter right know, let’s find out what we need to about mum first then we will figure out the rest, okay?”  
“Yep, here are the pieces of the photo”  
“Yes, we are finally going to find out what-. Where’s the last piece”  
“Dewey over there”  
“Yes, Nothing can stop us from-“  
“Stop milking the moment”  
“Just grab it”  
Dewey walked towards the piece of paper, when suddenly it flew away. And so began the chase for the mystery  
MOON  
Jet was sitting in the so-called family room reading a book on earth geography, it had pictures of the earth showing trees, rocks, water. All things that Jet had never seen before apart from rocks. Those were far to common for him here. But it did make him wonder, I mean what would he even do when he got to earth, he knew about the science behind everything there but what would he even do for fun, he wouldn’t really be able to play ball games because he didn’t have one with him and even if he did the moon isn’t exactly the best place for that.  
“Jet!”  
Jet got up from the floor and ran outside to where his mum was  
“What’s going on?”  
“I need you help to find some gold”  
“Ummmmm, mum, I don’t really know anything about that”  
“Don’t worry honey, I spent ages with the greatest treasure hunter of all time and I, you incredible mother am going to teach you”  
Jet looked at her as she pushed around a few, tools grabbing what she thought he would need when she turned back to him she had the largest smile imaginable, Jet didn’t want to make her feel bad about this  
“Ready!”  
“Let’s go..”  
EARTH  
“I can’t protect you!”  
“Please Dewey, please I can’t loose you too”  
Scrooge was yelling out to his nephew in complete fear, the altitude, the danger it had been a long time since he had felt this fear, this fear of loss  
“Dewey I’m coming”  
“Webby no!”  
Donald grabbed the young girl by the waist and held onto her, he wanted to help as well but it wouldn’t help anyone if more people went out there and got them selves into danger  
“What can I do to make you listen”  
Dewey had tears filling his eyes, he turned to his uncle  
“TELL ME ABOUT THE SPEAR OF SELENE”  
“Huh” Scrooge had a mixed feeling of fear, anger, calm and surprise. But he shook his head and took the little blue ducklings hand

They all turned towards scrooge ready to hear what had happened to there mum and finally get the answers to this mystery. Scrooge looked at them all and took a deep breath  
“It was years ago, your mum, your uncle Donald and I were going on grand adventures, travelling everywhere, challenging the unknown, oh it was amazing, but the problem was that we had almost been everywhere. Your mother ever the aviator chose to challenge the most incredible and mysterious adventure of all, outer space. Your uncle wasn’t keen on the idea”  
“I was scared. I was scared what would have happened to Della and instead of listening to me Scrooge went ahead and build the rocket not telling me anything”  
“No one could of predicted that cosmic storm. I told her to turn back but she was determined, after all she was Della Duck. God was that girl stubborn. But I lost communications with her. All she wanted was for the three of you to have an amazing adventure waiting, she always thought you would concur the stars”  
“Wait… Three”  
“Ahhh well you two and your mother, of course”  
“Your uncle Donald and I got into the worst fight ever”  
“And if it wasn’t for your boys trouble we would of never come back together”  
Dewey and Louie looked at each other, Louie had tears filling his eyes but Dewey stayed determined, anger filled his heart as he stared at scrooge  
“What?”  
“So let me get this straight, you’re the reason are mum is no longer around”  
“What! No I”  
“Did nothing! You could of called her down, you could of told her to stop but instead you got her to continue flying through that cosmic storm”  
“I tried everything I could”  
“Everything you could, ha yeah right you’re the richest duck in the world why didn’t you get more ships to go and look for her”  
“I spared no expenses in-“  
“Forget it Louie, cheap old scrooge probably stopped the minute it put a dent in his precious money bin”  
“How dare you”  
The tension became so thick between the uncle and nephews that you could cut it with a knife, it was becoming uncomfortable, everyone was on edge even the plane which they seemed to of forgot about but the squabbling continued  
“Ummm… Guys”  
“Okay Dewey calm down, I’m sure scrooge had perfectly good intentions even though gifting an experimental rocket to a mother of two was clearly a bad idea”  
“This is a family matter and you are not family!”  
Tears began to fill Webby’s eyes, Mrs B was ready to scream until Donald took a hold of Webbys shoulder   
“Don’t you dare talk to her that way, you have no right to say that to her, even if she doesn’t have Mcduck blood she is still family and honestly has been a better family member then you”  
“GUYS, I REPEAT WE ARE FALLING!”  
“Wait what?!”  
Everyone yelled in unison before having gravity rush them downwards and trying to grab onto whatever they could, Scrooge made his way to the cockpit as Donald grabbed the kids and held onto each of them protecting them from the blow of being thrown onto the mental wall of the plan, Mrs B followed Scrooge.  
“What are you doing” She yelled  
“Well obviously I am trying to find away to land this plane safely”  
“Except you do not KNOW HOW TO FLY A PLANE”  
“Launchpad take a hold of the controls and pull it towards you at a 96 degree angle”  
“Right sure, I don’t know what an angle is so-“  
“Wait launchpad let me explain-“  
“I’ll just pull it”  
Launchpad pulled the controls to is chest everyone yelled until silence.  
“What happened?”  
“We landed, it looks like we are going to be okay” Donald held Dewey on his shoulder, Louie was still grasping onto his shirt while Donald kept a grip over his back and looked down at Webby smiling, which made Dewey look at him with a sympathetic look until he saw scrooge and became angry again.  
“Well look at that Scrooge almost gets rid of his family again”  
“That’s enough from the lot of you”  
The fight was back on it seemed  
“ how dare you! After all I’ve done for you, your all nothing but trouble! She knew that the three of you were on the way and I shouldn’t be blamed for her mistakes”  
“Wait a minute”  
“You said it again”   
I look of confusion and panic crossed scrooges face as he looked at Louie and thought about what he had picked up   
“W-w-what do you mean Lad”   
“Your not one for having wholes in your stories and you have said that their was three of us twice now, I don’t think it’s by accident anymore”  
“I- Well you see- it’s like-“  
“Scrooge stop, it’s time we told them”  
Donald looked scrooge in the eyes, he didn’t want to admit what had happened either but at this point their was no use keeping anymore secrets   
“Okay”  
Scrooge reached into his pocket and grabbed out another photo which he laid next to the one of Della showing thee eggs  
“What is this” Louie looked at Dewey confused   
“You see you boys aren’t twins, you’re actually triplets. You had a brother”  
“We had another brother!”   
Dewey had mixed feelings of Joy and excitement since being a triplet was way more interesting then being a twin but also had a feeling of lose, confusion, anger and sadness as it felt strange having a brother that you didn’t even know anything about, plus he felt that scrooge had something to do with his disappearance but for once in their lives, Louie was the one to speak up and ask the curious question  
“What happened to him”  
“He… when your mother took the ship we believe that she might of accidently taken him with her. Of course without knowing until later. His name was-“  
“Hubert Jet Duck”  
“How do you know that”  
Webby put the certificate on the table of Huey’s name  
“Sorry Donald” She looked at Donald with an shame hanging over her face, but Donald only held her shoulder and smiled, half relieved that she had actually found it  
“It’s okay”  
“Yes well, we never knew what exactly happened but we know that much… Boys?”  
“Great, even better so not only are you the reason we don’t have our mum but your also the reason we lost our brother”  
“That is not true. Haven’t you been listening!”  
“Yeah and if you hadn’t built that rocket then we would have our hole family here” Louie shouted at Scrooge with furry in his eyes, this was not only a surprise to Scrooge but to everyone, Dewey had always kept his brother in his shadow a bit, not on purpose but because of this Louie only ever voiced his anger at his brother he never went off in this sort of way and it almost felt like there was a shift in there family dynamic.  
“Know you listen here you are my nephews and you will not”  
“We don’t care, Honestly right now all I want to do is get away from you! Dewey?”  
“Yeah same here” Dewey looked over at Webby as Louie started walking away  
“You coming Webby?”  
Webby looked at Scrooge and her granny who almost looked to be arging her on to walk away  
“Yeah I’m coming”  
“Let’s just go back to the marina uncle Donald” Louie said and his uncle feeling partly responsible for this hurt

MOON  
“Ahhhhhhh, There is no gold on the moon”  
Della began to scream into the camera to have her rant about how annoying it was being trapped on the moon and what her next plan would be which Jet always thought was better if he wasn’t around for since then she could really let lose and not have to worry about staying calm Infront of her son. Jet went to their bedroom which was really only a sheet that separated it from the rest of the bunker but it always did the job plus it didn’t really matter to him since him and his mum had no secrets but whenever she needed to scream he just did what he always did which was to climb into his hammock and read his JWG working on how to get some new patches which was hard since most of the patches were based for earth and that was just a bit to far out of his reach, he was flicking through the pages when eventually he came to genes and for some reason this always got him thinking about his family. Jet didn’t know anything about his father since his mum said that he died before he was born but he did try and think what his brothers would look like and when he did he was never really sure but he was told that triplets tend to look more or less the same but he couldn’t really imagine that because that just seemed a little to creepy for him, he was never as bothered as his mum about staying on the moon since even though he did really want to meet everyone he had never known any different so it wasn’t like he was really missing out an anything either.  
“Ahhhhhhh”  
“MUM!!!”  
“Jet stay back”  
The might had come back and was attaching their home once again, it always came to attack them, to attack their home, to ruin any chance of them ever getting home. Della was reselling with the beast fighting him anyway she could holding on to the metal it was trying to take  
“Why you no good alien scumbag, I need to get home to my family and nothing is going to stop me, I am going to get us home to our family so just give me back that part of my ship”  
She tried but the might wouldn’t listen, Jet stepped back, his mum had always made him stay away from the monster and now it was standing right in front of him, he didn’t know what to do, he stepped back.  
“HUH”  
A small light listened into his eye all most blinding him, it was part of the ship a small pole and near was a sharp arrowhead, Jet thought for a moment before grabbing the two objects and some type, running towards to might, tying the objects together to create a spear, he throw it and it went right into it’s side, the object wasn’t sharp enough to actually pierce it’s skin but it still had an effect it throw Della  
“Mum”  
“Jet”  
She embraced her son in a tight hug  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine mum, I created that weaponed that hurt it but I don’t think it’s going to keep it occupied for very long”  
“Stay behind me”  
Della took up a fierce position ready to fight, the might was closing in on them, charging with intense force, Jet stood behind her  
“Mum what are you do-“


End file.
